


Out Of Your Wings (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Worry, bruised reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: During a case you get a threatening phone call and give yourself up to save a victim.A prequel to In Your Wings.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Out Of Your Wings (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

It’s late at night in the precinct. You, Lucifer, Chloe, and Ella are stuck in the lab examining evidence. The pictures are laid flat on the table in front of you with various images of the murder victims with their throats cut open. Ella is at her microscope examining something from the crime scene. You yawn and stretch your arms.  
“I’m going to get some coffee,” you comment. You leave the lab before you could hear any responses.

As you pour out some coffee you feel your phone buzz. You answer it.

“Hello?”

“You will come or she dies. Do not tell anyone or she dies. Come alone or she dies,” the disguised voice says. They hang up. You instantly receive a text message with an address. Looking up you see Lucifer coming over to you. You tuck your phone away and smile.

“Hi,” you greet Lucifer. He cups your face and frowns.

“Are you alright? You’re trembling,” Lucifer says.

You hold up your hands and see that they are indeed trembling. In fact, your whole body is trembling. You nod.

“I’m okay,” you say. Lucifer kisses your forehead and pulls you into a hug. His hand rubs your back soothingly while his other hand holds the back of your head. His cheek rests against your head.

“You’re not okay,” Lucifer says. “Who called you?”

“One of those spam calls were they tell you they have a warrant for your arrest,” you lie. Lucifer’s hand pauses on your back. “I know they’re fake, but they’re still off-putting.”

Several long silent moments pass before Lucifer says anything.

“Oh,” Lucifer says. “They are… Off-putting.”

You pull away from Lucifer. His face falls even more as he watches you. You had hoped that you could hide the fear in your eyes, but you knew you failed. Lucifer strokes your cheek.

“I have to use the bathroom,” you say. Another lie again. Lucifer pulls away from you and nods.

You walk away from him quickly. Shooting him one last glance over your shoulder, you see him watching you with his lips parted. You sneak out of the precinct through the back and run to your car. You start the engine and it roars to life. Pulling away, you hear Lucifer shout after you. He’s running after you.

You slam on the gas pedal.

***

The warehouse was in a discreet location. A perfect place for a kidnapping. Setting your car in park, you get out and walk inside. Abandoning your gun, phone, and police gear inside. If you tricked the people the victim will get killed. The murderer is a tall thin man with dirty blonde hair with a nasty mustache to match. He gestures to the chair.

“Have a seat…”

“Where is Rose?” You demand.

“My buddy will release her once you sit down.”

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“You don’t have a choice. Sit down. I am not a patient man,” he snaps.

You sit down. The man leans over you. His garlic breath ghosts over your face. He talks into a walkie talkie.

“Release her. We have a new chick who’s boyfriend is loaded with more cash than that bitch.”

You look up at the sky and pray to God.

***

“He has her!” Lucifer punches the wall in the precinct. “I couldn’t have stopped her! This is all my fault!”

Lucifer kicks a chair and it flies across the interrogation room. He runs his hands through his hair roughly. It didn’t take a genius to figure out your odd behavior had something to do with the case. When you, Chloe, and Lucifer encountered one of them, before knowing he’s the murderer, he took note of your relationship status with the wealthy Lucifer. 

“Lucifer you need to calm down. We can’t get her if you’re not calm,” Chloe speaks into the speaker. Lucifer throws another chair at the wall. It cracks and falls to the ground.

“Hey… Um… Lucifer. I know she wouldn’t want you to be too upset right now. She needs us to work together,” Ella says. “We’re really worried about her too.”

Lucifer walks out of the interrogation room. His hands made fists and shake as he grits his teeth. Chloe and Ella walk out of the room and meet Lucifer.

“How are we going to save her?” Lucifer says.

Lucifer’s phone buzzes. He pulls it out and looks at it. It’s a phone call from an unknown number. He answers it and puts it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“We have her. We demand ten million dollars transferred to my account before midnight or she dies,” says a cryptic voice. Chloe leans towards him.

“We need proof they have her,” Chloe whispers.

“How do I know you have her?” Lucifer demands.

“... Lucifer?” Your voice squeaks out. Lucifer’s jaw drops.

“Darling?”

“You have until midnight or she dies.”

Click.

“What are we going to do?” Ella asks. Lucifer turns away as his eyes flash red for a moment.

“Save her and punish her kidnappers.”

***

Your face is bloody and bruised. The man takes a picture of your face and sends it to someone, probably Lucifer. It’s only going to enrage him some more.

“It is almost the deadline. You better hope he gives me my money.”

There’s a loud boom from the entrance. The door flies open as Lucifer enters the building. You watch in disbelief as Lucifer easily disarms the henchmen. They fall onto the ground and their heads clack against the floor. Lucifer’s eyes land on you. His eyes change to red. He grabs the man who demanded the money and throws him across the room. You pull at the restraints and screech for Lucifer to untie you. He walks over to you and quickly breaks the ties off and you fall into his arms.

“Lucifer thank God…” You murmur. He stands up with you in his arms. You lean on him for support with your chin resting on his chest.

“Why the Hell would you go off without me? We nearly didn’t find you in time,” Lucifer demands.

“I had to save Rose and they did let her go,” you say. “It was worth it.”

“She’s not worth your life!”

“I couldn’t have risked her life. My job is to protect people who can’t protect themselves. I had to do this and I wanted to,” you say.

“Then who’s going to protect you if you don’t let me come along?” Lucifer says.

“Lucifer I-” His gaze focuses on something behind you.

Suddenly he turns around with you in his arms. The rhythmic pop of guns echoes throughout the building. You squirm and look up at him to see his eyes scrunch up as he grimaces. He falls onto one knee and pulls you down with him. You get squashed upon his chest. A flash of white appears as his wings curl around you. Once the room grows quieter again he takes off in the air. The next thing you know you’re outside the building. He furls his wings just in time for Chloe to arrive with backup.

You pull away from Lucifer to look at him. There are red circles forming on his chest already. You cup his face. Lucifer’s face is a white sheet with droplets of sweat pouring down his face. He hisses as he tries to get on his feet. You try to help him, but you’re feeling weak as well.

“Lucifer... No...”

“They’re inside and armed,” Lucifer grunts to Chloe as she walks over to him. She pulls out her gun and runs inside. Several officers follow her lead. He falls back onto his behind and you tumble into his chest accidentally pushing him down. You manage to cup the back of his head to protect it from the concrete.

“Lucifer! We need a medic!” You cry out to one of the officers.

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asks. You shake your head in disbelief.

“You got shot multiple times and you’re asking if I’m okay?”

“You’re more hurt than me,” Lucifer says. He strokes your bruised cheek lightly. “I almost lost you.” His eyes slowly shut as his hold on you loosens.

“Help!” You cry out as several paramedics surround you. Black begins to fill in the corner of your vision as you’re dragged away from Lucifer. People surround him. Someone brings a gurney over to him.

You just wanted to stay by his side, but the darkness took you first.

***

You manage to check out of the hospital rather quickly. The bruises you obtained weren’t too severe despite how grotesque they look. You manage to find Lucifer’s room in the hospital after crossing halfway across the hospital to find him. Opening the door, you’re stunned at the sight. Lucifer is sitting up in his bed with his phone out. He looks up and drops the phone at the sight of you.

“Lucifer, you’re okay?” You ask.

He gets up out of the bed with ease and walks over to you. You rush over to him and hug him tightly.

“Thank God…” You murmur.

“He didn’t have anything to do with it,” Lucifer says.

“How… how are you okay? You must’ve been shot a dozen times,” you question him. Lucifer kisses the top of your head and rubs your back soothingly.

“You were far away enough for me to heal. Darling the real question is are you okay?” Lucifer pulls away and examines your face.

“I’m okay. They let me out,” you say.

“You should rest. Here come here,” Lucifer says.

He tugs you back towards his bed and sits down. You join him and he pulls you down to lay back on the bed. Shivering, you pull yourself closer to Lucifer. His wings unfurl from his back and cup your body warmly. Lucifer hugs you.

“Never do that again,” Lucifer says. You tuck your face into the crook of his neck.

“I won’t.”

“Promise me. You’ll never sacrifice yourself like that again. You’ll tell me if you get a threatening phone call. You’ll- just talk to me. Please,” Lucifer says. You nod against him.

“I promise. I’m sorry I scared you,” you say. Lucifer relaxes.

“Thank you.”

“I guess you’re never going to let me out of your wings again…. Aren’t you?”

“Nope.”


End file.
